Le cadeau de Noël
by joelle-sama
Summary: Athos et Aramis passent la veille de Noël ensemble, et échangent, entre autre, des confidences sur leurs vies.
1. Chapter 1

**Le cadeau de Noël**

L'après-midi du 23 décembre 1625, le capitaine de la compagnie des mousquetaires du roi, monsieur de Tréville, avait fait venir à son bureau ses hommes un par un, remettant à chacun la liste de leurs tours de garde pour les prochains jours. Sur le parchemin était aussi inscrit le nom des coéquipiers affectés à la même ronde.

L'obscurité commençait déjà à s'installer et le ciel gris, chargé de nuages, annonçait de la pluie - ou de la neige - pour les prochaines heures. D'Artagnan s'était assis sur le parvis de l'hôtel particulier de son supérieur, le papier de ses assignations à la main. Il le regardait avec absence, sous la lueur émanant de la fenêtre de la salle commune, se demandant comment il pourrait bien annoncer la nouvelle…

« Ca ne va pas, d'Artagnan ? »

Le jeune gascon, ayant reconnu la voix claire d'Aramis, releva la tête. Légèrement penchée vers lui, les mains croisées derrière le dos, son regard brillait de cette douce préoccupation si particulière aux femmes. Elle seule comprendrait et ne se moquerait pas s'il lui disait…

« Et bien…le capitaine m'a assigné un tour de garde demain, au soir de la veille de Noël. Et moi, je voulais…enfin j'avais prévu… » Il rougit.

« Vous vouliez la passer avec Constance, c'est cela ? » fit-elle avec un tendre sourire.

« Oui, c'est ca… » soupira-t-il, soulagé de voir, comme il l'avait deviné, qu'elle ne faisait aucune plaisanterie à ce sujet. « C'est son seul moment de congé ! »

Aramis soupira imperceptiblement. Comme elle l'enviait de pouvoir passer Noël en compagnie de celle qu'il aimait ! Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en passer un avec François…« Dans ce cas…donnez-moi votre tour de garde! Et prenez le mien en échange. Je ne suis assignée que le lendemain. »

« C'est vrai ? » le visage du jeunot s'éclaira. « Mais vous-même ?... » demanda-t-il ensuite, inquiet.

Elle haussa les épaules avec une indifférence feinte, mais qui trompa toutefois d'Artagnan. « Où voulez-vous que j'aille ? Je vous rappelle que je me suis enfuie de chez moi et que ma famille m'a, pour ainsi dire, reniée !» Elle se força à rire, bien que la solitude lui pèse énormément. Un autre Noël passé seule…cela ferait-il une différence ? Elle lui tendit prestement son vélin. « Tenez ! et donnez-moi votre assignation.»

D'Artagnan pris lentement la liste d'Aramis comme s'il s'agissait d'un parchemin royal, le plia et le fourra prestement à l'intérieur de son pourpoint. Les larmes lui venaient presqu'aux yeux : il pourrait passer Noël avec sa douce !

Il se leva d'un bon, failli étrangler Aramis de deux bras forts puis parti à toute vitesse annoncer la nouvelle à Constance, criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Aramis était le meilleur ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

La jeune femme rit de sa joie tout en secouant la tête. En voilà au moins un qui sera heureux !

« Bon, avec qui je passerai la veille de Noël, alors? » Elle déplia le bout de papier que lui avait remis le jeune homme et l'examina. « Avec Porthos ? Ca sera joyeux ! »

Oui, c'est ça…les mousquetaires étaient sa nouvelle famille…

« Vous êtes mal, Porthos ? Vous avez à peine touché votre assiette… »

La mélancolie du géant contrastait avec l'humeur joyeuse de la taverne où il s'était attablé avec Athos. Les coudes sur la table, le menton calé dans une paume, Porthos, à l'aide d'une cuillère, tapotait sa nourriture.

« C'est cette assignation du capitaine…regardez-moi cet horaire minable !" Il flanqua son papier devant son interlocuteur. «Je suis assigné demain, le soir de la veille de Noël, et ensuite seulement le 26 au matin ! J'aurais pu aller visiter mes parents, et ma sœur, et mes frères...Trois heures de cheval et je suis rendu! Mais non, je suis coincé ici ! »

Athos regarda son parchemin. « 26, 27, 28. Toute la journée. Ce n'est pas mieux.»

« Vous plaisantez ?" s'écria Porthos. "J'aimerais avoir votre chance ! Vous pourriez partir dès ce soir, et revenir dans 3 jours…»

« Échangeons nos tours, alors ! » déclara Athos en tendant son assignation vers son ami.

« Quoi ? Athos, j'apprécie, vraiment…mais vous-même ? Vous pourriez visiter votre famille… »

"Peuh..." Athos regarda le fond de son verre vide avec intérêt. « Aubergiste ! A boire ! » cria-t-il en direction des cuisines. Puis, revenant à Porthos, il lui arracha son assignation des mains et lui remit la sienne. « Donnez-moi ça…je préfère bien mieux être de garde avec »–il examina le papier de Porthos – « avec d'Artagnan. Au moins, je sais que je ne serai pas ennuyé ! »

« Vous…vous êtes sérieux ? » demanda Porthos, fébrile.

Athos leva les yeux sur lui et sourit. « Mais oui…allez-y ! »

Le cri de joie de Porthos se fit entendre jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'établissement. « Vous l'avez entendu ? A BOIRE, AUBERGISTE ! »

_24 décembre 1625,_

_6 heures du soir, _

_à la porte principale du Louvre._

« Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

« Et vous donc ? Je suis supposé être de garde avec d'Artagnan ! »

« Et moi, avec Porthos ! »

Athos et Aramis, leurs mousquets sur l'épaule, regardèrent tous deux leurs assignations, où plutôt celles qu'ils avaient échangées avec leurs amis avant d'être pris d'hilarité.

« Eh bien, je crois que nous avons fait deux heureux ! » Athos déposa son arme et s'assit sous le portail.

Aramis approuva de la tête et s'assit à son tour à côté d'Athos. La porte principale avait l'avantage d'être composée d'une profonde arche qui permettait aux soldats y étant affectés d'être protégés des intempéries.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi on nous fait faire une ronde ici…c'est complètement désert, » se plaignit la jeune femme avec moquerie. "Et moi qui croyait être avec Porthos ce soir… » Avec un sourire, elle tira de sous sa cape une bouteille. « Nous allons pouvoir rester au chaud !»

Athos eut un petit rire en sortant son jeu de carte. « Bonne idée ! Il fait plutôt froid ce soir… » En effet, une fine brume s'échappait de leurs bouches, trahissant le rythme de leur respiration.

Athos tira sur les pans de sa cape pour la ramener près de son corps tandis qu'Aramis débouchait déjà la bouteille de vin. Au loin, provenant de la chapelle du Louvre, ils pouvaient entendre les capucins chanter leurs hymnes à la gloire du Seigneur à naître...

Pendant plusieurs heures, tout en jouant, buvant et divaguant, Aramis ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Athos semblait toujours seul. Il ne parlait jamais de sa famille ou de sa vie passée, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Cela lui rappelait sa propre vie à elle...Elle était un peu mal à l'aise de vouloir lui poser une question aussi personnelle, d'autant plus qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié se la faire poser...Elle ouvrit toutefois la bouche pour le questionner mais une exclamation de son ami la retint pendant quelques instants de plus.

« Oh, Aramis ! Regardez ! De la neige ! »

Une légère neige blanche s'était mise à tomber lentement, recouvrant d'un mince tapis pâle l'allée devant eux. C'était presque charmant de voir Athos s'extasier aussi facilement devant une chose aussi banale…

« Athos… ? » demanda-t-elle finalement. Elle voulait absolument savoir.

« Oui ? » répondit-il doucement.

« Pourquoi ne fêtez-vous Noël pas avec votre famille ? »

Le sourire sur le visage d'Athos s'obscurcit jusqu'à en devenir triste. Il baissa le regard.

« Bah…retourner dans ma famille…pour me faire dire que j'ai raté ma vie ?…qu'il faut que j'oublie à tout prix ?...Qu'en tant que membre de cette famille, j'ai des obligations à remplir ?... » Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Je préfère rester seul. J'oublierai quand j'en aurai envie. »

Aramis resta coite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à de telles confidences, bien qu'elles fussent très vagues.

« Et vous-même ? » questionna ensuite Athos et relevant les yeux sur elle.

« Moi ?... » Elle sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. « Bah…retourner dans ma famille…pour me faire dire que j'ai raté ma vie ?…qu'il faut que j'oublie à tout prix ?...Qu'en tant que membre de cette famille, j'ai des obligations à remplir ?... »

Elle avait volontairement utilisé les mêmes mots qu'Athos avait prononcés, étant étonnée de constater que sa réponse à lui correspondait parfaitement à la sienne. Est-ce qu'Athos avait aimé une femme qui était morte, que sa famille voulait le pousser à épouser quelqu'un d'autre en l'encourageant à oublier son premier amour?...

Contrairement à Aramis, son camarade poussa l'interrogatoire après avoir nerveusement bu une bonne rasade de vin à même le goulot de la bouteille, qu'il tendit ensuite à la jeune femme.

« Quel genre d'obligations ? » demanda le sombre mousquetaire.

Elle bu aussi pour se donner du courage afin de répondre. « Me marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants ! »

Pour une raison inconnue, Athos ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'imaginer son compagnon entouré d'une nombreuse marmaille. S'évoquant Aramis avec deux marmots sur les bras et d'autres à ses pieds, aux côtés d'une fille aussi enceinte que l'avait été la Sainte Vierge au même jour, des centaines d'années plus tôt, Athos ne put s'empêcher de retenir son hilarité.

« Ouais, je sais… » fit-elle en le voyant pouffer.

« Pardonnez-moi ! Je…c'est seulement que… » Il plaqua la main sur sa bouche et la regarda, amusé mais à la fois contrit, honteux d'avoir songé qu'Aramis aurait été mieux assorti avec…un autre homme, plutôt qu'avec une femme.

« Ca va…moi aussi, je m'imagine mal… » Elle força un sourire qu'elle ne put conserver. Ses yeux se levèrent alors vers le ciel enneigé. Il n'y avait rien de plus vrai : pas un seul instant elle n'avait pensé à une vie passée aux côtés d'un autre que François. C'était ses enfants à lui qu'elle aurait voulu porter, pas ceux d'un autre… Les coudes sur les genoux, elle joignit les mains et croisa les doigts, comme dans un moment de prière, et fixa le vide.

« Aramis…je suis sincèrement désolé…je n'aurais pas du… » Mal à l'aise de la voir si triste, Athos se confondait en excuses.

Seuls ses yeux azurs se tournèrent vers l'homme. « Ca va…ne vous en faites pas…J'aime beaucoup ma vie de mousquetaire, même si elle est très loin de celle que je souhaitais avoir, autrefois. »

Il aurait tellement voulu lui poser des dizaines d'autres questions en cette veille de Noël. Le ton de confidence qui s'était installé entre eux, le calme de la nuit bénie, la faible neige qui semblait effacer tout ce qui les entourait…Après avoir entr'ouvert la bouche, penchant légèrement son torse vers l'avant, il comprit toutefois que le silence imposé par Aramis signifiait qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus.

Aramis, de son côté, avait perçu le mouvement des lèvres de son camarade et le léger recul que son corps avait effectué ensuite : Athos se retirait de la conversation. A contrecœur, elle le laissa quitter leur bulle. Pourtant, elle aurait voulu tout lui avouer, même si son capitaine le lui avait interdit ! Son cœur se serra de peine…quand serait le prochain moment où ils pourraient être seuls et échanger leurs secrets?

« Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que j'aimerais _tellement_ vous dire...! » souffla-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Dans le regard brillant d'Aramis, Athos compris. Il ne savait exactement comment il l'avait compris… mais il savait maintenant. En se regardant dans les yeux pendant un très long moment, Aramis su également qu'Athos avait tout deviné à son sujet. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse de lui avoir menti pendant tout ce temps.

Athos voulu lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il avait lui-même menti sur son identité…mais les mots ne venaient pas et restaient pris dans sa gorge.

Au loin, le carillon de Notre-Dame sonna douze coups. Les deux sursautèrent et regardèrent dans la direction de la célèbre cathédrale. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'Athos remarqua qu'Aramis avait pleuré : une fine ligne argentée, que faisait miroiter les rayons d'une lune bleutée, parcourait sa joue. En la voyant, il réalisa que c'était cette étincelle mouillée qui, tremblant dans le coin de son oeil bleu, avait trahi le secret de la jeune femme.

« Notre tour de garde est terminé… » laissa-t-elle tomber. Au loin, tout au bout de l'allée, elle pouvait voir leurs remplaçants approcher. Elle ne savait si elle devait être heureuse ou non de quitter à compagnie d'Athos...

Athos se leva en souriant puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. « Vous venez entendre la messe avec moi ? Si nous nous dépêchons, nous arriverons à temps pour le _Kyrie_… »

Les yeux et le sourire d'Athos étaient si sincères ! Se pouvait-il qu'il ne lui en veuille pas? Lentement, un peu nerveuse, elle accepta sa poignée de main et se leva. Elle mettait de l'ordre dans ses vêtements quand Athos approcha sa main de son visage. Délicatement, il balaya son pouce sur sa joue et effaça la trace de sa larme. Elle détourna le regard.

L'homme s'occupa de saluer les mousquetaires qui prenaient leur place tandis qu'Aramis restait silencieuse, légèrement à l'écart. Puis, leurs mousquets sur l'épaule, ils se dirigèrent vers l'église la plus proche, marchant en silence, seule la neige craquant bruyamment sous leurs bottes brisait la profonde quiétude de la nuit.

_Kyrie eleison…Christe eleison…Kyrie eleison…_

Aramis se tenait bien droite, les bras le long du corps, regardant avec honte le plancher de l'église. _Kyrie eleison. Seigneur, prends pitié…pardonne-nous nos péchés…_Combien de péchés avait-elle à se reprocher ! D'abord celui d'avoir menti à son ami le plus proche? Est-ce qu'Athos l'avait invitée à se rendre à la messe pour le _Kyrie_, suggérant subtilement à Aramis qu'elle avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner?

Une main enroulée discrètement autour de la sienne coupa court à ses pensées. Avec un sourire franc et sincère, Athos s'approcha de l'oreille de la jeune femme, sa joue frôlant la sienne, et murmura :

« Joyeux Noël, Aramis…Je suis si heureux de vous avoir comme amie!»

La main de la mousquetaire se cramponna aussi fort qu'elle put autour de celle de son compagnon en un silencieux remerciement. Mais il lui semblait que sa main seule n'était pas assez pour lui dire combien elle était reconnaissante de l'avoir acceptée. Elle se tourna donc vers lui et l'enveloppa de ses deux bras, le pressant contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, tandis que deux larmes de joie couraient librement sur son visage. C'est d'une voix craquée par l'émotion qu'elle lui répondit:

« Joyeux Noël, Athos !… »

Autour d'eux, les paroissiens maugréaient en leur disant de se taire. Mais les deux mousquetaires enlacés ne s'en soucièrent guère.

FIN


	2. La cadeau de Noel 2

**Le Cadeau de Noël 2**

_24 décembre 1625, minuit_

Ils s'étaient tenus côte à côté toute la soirée, presque sans se regarder. De toute façon, leur attention était poliment dirigée vers l'autel devant eux. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre, peu friands de cérémonies religieuses, avaient apprécié la messe de Noël à sa juste valeur. Aussi avaient-ils bavassé en chuchotant tout le long de l'eucharistie, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme, assis derrière eux, leur dise de se taire.

Puis vint le temps de la communion. Les deux jeunes gens attendaient sans empressement que se libère l'allée qui les mènerait jusqu'au prêtre et ses hosties. Aramis y alla la première, suivie de près de son compagnon.

C'est à ce moment qu'Athos regarda attentivement, pour la première fois, la silhouette d'Aramis. Dans sa robe bleu sombre, elle paraissait si différente de l'homme qu'elle prétendait être ! Il fut tellement frappé par le contraste qu'il crut, l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'il n'accompagnait pas son amie, mais une totale étrangère. Son cœur avait fait un bond bizarre, comme s'il venait de s'écraser inconfortablement dans le fond de son estomac. Il poussa ensuite un imperceptible soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il reprit contrôle de lui-même et réalisa qu'il était toujours avec la même personne.

Mais quelle était l'idée folle qu'il avait eue de lui demander, comme cadeau de Noël, de se montrer à lui sous son vrai jour ? Aramis avait été surprise de la demande, mais avait accepté la requête. « Pour lui seulement, accepterait-elle de faire une telle chose, » avait-elle dit à la blague. Dans ses accoutrements féminins, elle s'était présentée à lui un peu timide, un peu gênée d'avoir à avouer de nouveau le mensonge qu'elle avait perpétré pendant plusieurs années. Mais, telle une absolution de ses péchés, le sourire et le bras qu'Athos lui avait offerts avaient calmé ses appréhensions.

Il eut soudainement l'envie de l'envelopper de ses bras, de la remercier d'avoir pansé les blessures de son cœur, mais il se retint : ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment…Pourtant, il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il voulait qu'elle se tourne vers lui et lui sourie. Peut-être qu'un compliment sur sa tenue serait approprié ?

Profondément pris dans ses pensées, il murmura un « merci », plutôt qu'un « amen », lorsqu'il reçut son hostie dans le creux de ses mains. Le prêtre le foudroya du regard et Athos, honteux de son involontaire blasphème, s'en retourna à son banc, toujours précédé d'Aramis qui elle, semblait concentrée dans ses prières.

L'homme, au lieu de se recueillir, préférait songer à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cela faisait un an, jour pour jour, qu'il avait deviné le secret d'Aramis. Il se demandait toujours comment, sans qu'elle n'eut dit un seul mot à ce sujet, il avait découvert la vérité. Parfois, dans ses rares moments de prière, il songeait que c'était peut-être grâce à une intervention divine, un ange descendu lors d'une magnifique nuit soulignant l'anniversaire de la Nativité de son Seigneur.

Il lui jeta un regard en biais. Les yeux fermés, les doigts croisés sur sa poitrine, elle ne bougeait pas. Priait-elle vraiment ? Pendant que le reste de l'assemblée finissait de communier, Athos se décida à agir et pencha légèrement la tête de côté pour parler à sa partenaire.

« Vous êtes vraiment très jolie ce soir, » chuchota-t-il.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit à ce compliment, mais ne répondit rien, la gêne sur son visage se lisant comme un livre ouvert. Par chance, le prêtre chanta bientôt le _Ite Missa Est,_ le chœur entonna un _Gloria in Excelcis Deo_, tous se levèrent et quittèrent l'église au son des cloches, mettant ainsi fin au silence qui était sur le point de s'installer entre les deux mousquetaires.

Au bas du parvis, Athos avait attaché son cheval, ce dernier piaffant en revoyant son maître. Étrangement, alors qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'il leur était enfin permis de parler ouvertement, Athos ne sut trouver de sujet de conversation. Prenant son animal par la bride, il se mit à marcher lentement avec son amie.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils traversèrent le Pont-Neuf que cette même sensation le reprit, celui de vouloir entourer ses bras autour d'elle pour la remercier. En cette nuit de Noël, l'occasion était propice aux remerciements… Il cessa alors de marcher. Pendant qu'elle se retournait vers lui et le dévisageait en guise d'interrogation, il détourna le regard et se mit à parler.

« Il y a un an, vous m'avez révélé votre secret…sans trop le vouloir, mais qu'importe. »

Toujours un peu honteuse, elle ne répondit rien.

« Je viens tout juste de réaliser que je ne vous ai jamais parlé de moi. »

« Vous n'avez pas à le faire… » souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Il secoua la tête également. « Non…je le veux. » Regretterait-il ses paroles le lendemain ? Il fixait la Seine, noire dans l'obscurité. La lune qui s'y reflétait faiblement lui conférait quelques vagues argentées. Penché au-dessus de la rambarde du pont, son regard se perdit dans le vide de la nuit. Il fit une pause avant de dévoiler ce qu'il n'avait jamais avoué auparavant.

« J'ai été marié, autrefois. »

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux à cet aveu, mais il ne le remarqua pas.

« J'aimais beaucoup mon épouse, » enchaîna Athos. « Hélas, ce n'était pas réciproque. Je ne m'en était jamais vraiment aperçu, par contre. En une année seulement, elle avait dilapidé ma fortune. Mais qu'importe, je l'aimais, je voyais qu'elle s'ennuyait, et peu m'importait ce que me disaient les gens qui voulaient me mettre en garde. Je voulais la rendre heureuse. Et finalement, un jour, je l'ai surprise avec un autre homme. Oh, rien de très choquant. Ils se faisaient les yeux doux, rien de plus…»

Pris d'un frisson, il tira autour de lui les pans de sa cape. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

« Mais j'ai su alors qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, et qu'elle ne m'aimerait jamais, car elle n'avait jamais eu pour moi le regard qu'elle avait eu pour cet homme. On me disait d'ignorer tout ça, que les mariages arrangés se soldaient toujours de cette possibilité, que je n'avais qu'à prendre une maîtresse de mon côté. Mais mon monde à moi s'était écroulé. Dans un élan de rage et de jalousie, je suis allé jusqu'à Rome et…et j'ai obtenu le divorce, après avoir menti, disant que j'avais surpris ma femme en délit d'adultère. J'ai fait tout cela parce que je ne supportais pas qu'elle ne me retourne pas l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Bien entendu, ma famille s'offusqua de mon geste, trouvant mon comportement exagéré et disant que, au lieu de la traîner dans la boue, j'aurais pu la répudier en secret, 'comme l'aurait fait Saint Joseph'», nargua-t-il.

Il eut alors une moue dédaigneuse à ce souvenir. « Je les ai haïs longtemps, pour ne pas comprendre ma souffrance, et j'étais bien content de leur avoir menti, à eux aussi. En guise de réponse, je leur ai tourné le dos et je suis parti sans donner de nouvelles. Cela fait un peu plus de dix ans. Mon père est décédé entre temps, et je ne suis même pas aller me recueillir sur sa tombe.»

Après un autre moment de silence, il résuma ainsi : « J'ai été le pire des égoïstes. »

Aramis l'avait écouté religieusement, sans même bouger. Elle posa délicatement la main sur son épaule et parla.

« Ce sont les gens qu'on aime qui finisse par nous faire souffrir le plus, que ce soit involontaire ou non. Puis, dans notre malheur, nous posons des gestes parfois irréfléchis. Mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas un homme égoïste. Vous me l'avez maintes fois prouvé.»

« Je suis un paria de l'Église. Je serais excommunié si on savait la vérité, et banni des rangs des mousquetaires de sa Très Catholique Majesté.»

« Dans ce cas, nous pourrions être excommuniés et bannis ensemble ! » badina-t-elle.

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa failli lui briser le cœur quand il songea à ce qu'il allait confesser ensuite, comme s'il ne pouvait pas arrêter les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

« Pendant près d'une décennie, j'ai haïs les femmes. » Sur son épaule, il sentit alors les doigts d'Aramis se raidir légèrement à ces mots. Il allait aussitôt poursuivre, disant qu'il avait une opinion totalement différente d'elle, mais elle lui coupa la parole.

« Ça, je le savais ! » répondit-elle. Le petit rire qu'elle émit le déstabilisa, mais il sentait bien qu'il y avait, derrière son masque rieur, une soudaine et profonde tristesse.

« Rentrons, » dit-elle enfin en lui tournant le dos et poursuivant son chemin, sa mante flottant derrière elle.

En la voyant s'éloigner, Athos sentit un vide et une froideur extrême l'envahir, en plus du malaise qu'il éprouvait pour avoir peiné la jeune femme. Il eut le pénible sentiment qu'Aramis s'éloignait de lui pour ne plus jamais revenir.

_Non ! Ne partez pas !_

Il étira la main pour saisir la sienne, mais elle était déjà hors de portée. Poussé par une énergie inconnue, il s'empressa alors de fermer l'espace entre eux : il enroula enfin ses bras autour d'Aramis, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

Que son odeur et sa chaleur étaient réconfortantes ! Un sentiment de bien-être le submergea dès qu'il la prit contre lui. Athos sut alors qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de la présence d'Aramis et une constatation évidente s'affichait clairement à lui : elle avait commencé à faire battre son cœur de la plus douce façon. Devant se faire violence pour continuer de la traiter comme un homme, comme le mousquetaire qu'elle voulait être, il n'osait pas tenter une approche qui lui aurait fait perdre l'amitié d'Aramis, plus précieuse que tout. De plus, il la devinait aussi fragile que lui, son cœur à elle ayant également été blessé. Sans doutes pas de la même façon, mais meurtri quand même…elle aussi, elle avait besoin de temps.

« Vous êtes la seule femme que j'accepte dans ma vie, » dit-il d'une voix sincère. Une de ses mains glissa le long du bras de la jeune femme et alla s'enrouler autour de celle d'Aramis. « La seule… »

Entre ses bras, elle se détendit et il sentit ses doigts se serrer autour des siens. Rassuré, il avoua :« Vous souvenez-vous, l'an passé ? Je vous ai dit à quel point j'étais heureux d'être votre ami …je le pensais vraiment, et je le pense toujours. Vous êtes la seule femme en qui j'ai une confiance absolue. »

Il aurait voulu dire beaucoup plus, mais pour l'instant, cela suffisait à exprimer l'étendue de ses sentiments. Il se sentit très soulagé de voir qu'elle n'essayait pas de le fuir, et qu'au contraire elle semblait être confortable au creux de son étreinte. Elle ne semblait pas non plus choquée des révélations qu'il avait faites plus tôt.

« Je vous en prie, ne me quittez pas… » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure en enfouissant encore plus sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Aramis. Sa voix était faible tellement sa gorge était nouée par l'émotion.

La jeune femme se mit alors à trembler.

Si son secret venait à être découvert, ce n'était pas seulement l'excommunication qu'elle risquait, mais également la peine de mort. Maintenant que sa vengeance était accomplie, que François pouvait maintenant reposer en paix, qu'est-ce qui la retenait dans les rangs des mousquetaires ? Elle aimait bien manier l'épée, et être en compagnie de ses amis, mais le prix à payer serait immense si elle devait les entraîner dans sa chute. Elle avait plusieurs fois songer à quitter la compagnie, à vivre une vie anonyme, mais chaque fois elle était incapable d'accomplir sa décision. Pour rien au monde, elle aurait voulu quitter ses amis. Pas d'Artagnan. Pas Porthos. Et surtout pas Athos.

« Athos ? »

Tandis qu'il relevait la tête, elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante. Elle voulait lui parler…mais comment trouver les mots qu'il fallait ? Il y avait tant à dire, tant à avouer ! Oui, lui avouer qu'il avait réchauffé sa vie, qu'il avait fait renaître la femme en elle et qu'enfin peut-être - non, sans aucun doute - il avait semé en elle le germe d'un doux sentiment…

« Embrassez-moi. »

Faisant écho aux désirs d'Athos, Aramis avait prononcé les paroles qui la brûlaient tant. Elle leva vers lui des yeux apeurés…Où avait-elle trouvé le courage de parler…et de demander un baiser, rien de moins ! N'était-ce pas une des ces choses qui se donne en silence, signe de consentement mutuel ? Et si Athos ne voulait pas ? Ne venait-il pas de lui avouer qu'il détestait les femmes ?

Mais l'homme s'approcha doucement, silencieusement. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute la peur de son amie. Il lui semblait qu'elle implorait son pardon d'avoir osé faire une requête si inappropriée…_Mais si vous saviez combien vous me rendez heureux ! N'ayez pas peur…au contraire, je suis fou de joie…_

En effet, Athos aurait voulu bondir et plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes à l'instant où elle avait prononcé ces deux mots : _embrassez-moi_. Mais, tel un animal sauvage, elle avait besoin d'être apprivoisée et approchée avec douceur. Aussi est-ce d'une main délicate qu'il caressa sa joue avant de se pencher doucement sur ses lèvres.

Le contact fut électrisant : elle s'agrippa aussitôt à la manche du pourpoint d'Athos comme si elle eut craint de tomber. Comme il était doux et bon de ressentir de nouveau, après tant d'années, cette chaleur sur son visage, cette pression d'une main contre sa nuque…tout son corps frissonnait de bien-être. Ce baiser… signifiait-il qu'Athos avait aussi pour elle quelques sentiments ? Elle en eut la réponse lorsqu'il se fit un peu plus insistant…

Pour Athos, les délices étaient tout aussi intenses. Dans la dernière décennie, avait-il une seule fois voulu ouvrir son cœur ? Il avait certes accueilli plusieurs femmes dans son lit, mais aucune d'elles n'avait su gagner son respect. La différence, c'est qu'avant d'être une femme, Aramis était d'abord un mousquetaire, et pas n'importe lequel : un de ses plus proches amis. Il connaissait Aramis par cœur…il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'abuserait jamais de sa confiance comme _l'autre _l'avait fait. Cette seule affirmation changeait toute la donne et faisait de la jeune femme une personne qui l'avait accepté pour ce qu'il était, et rien d'autre. En répondant à son baiser, et tout d'abord en le demandant, c'était beaucoup plus que de l'acceptation qu'elle manifestait : elle le choisissait, lui !

Enlacés, ils se rendirent jusqu'à la demeure d'Athos où, dans la demi-pénombre, ils se dénudèrent partiellement : lui ne garda que sa chemine et sa culotte tandis qu'elle ne fut vêtue que de son corset, d'une chemise sans manches et de son jupon. Ils passèrent la nuit entière sans échanger un seul mot, couchés sur le lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser et à se caresser tendrement, comme si la pureté de la Sainte Nuit les aurait empêchés de se faire l'amour. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas cette envie et préféraient plutôt s'apprivoiser, tous deux étant conscients que leurs blessures passées nécessitaient qu'ils ne précipitent pas les choses.

Au bout de la nuit, brisés de fatigue, ils regardèrent se lever le soleil du matin de Noël.

« J'aimerais que ce soit Noël tous les jours... » fit Athos en brisant le silence. Son affirmation était presque enfantine, bien que véridique. Le Noël précédent lui avait apporté une amie ; Celui d'aujourd'hui, une amante.

La tête appuyée sur le torse de l'homme, son bras fort entourant ses épaules, Aramis lui répondit.

« Est-ce que nous pourrons également passer le prochain Noël ensemble ? » La question semblait tout aussi innocente que les paroles d'Athos.

Il la serra très fort contre lui et embrassa délicatement son front.

« Tous les Noël, si vous le désirez. »

Ce n'était pas de simples mots : c'était une promesse, le gage qu'il serait là pour elle quoiqu'il arrive.

Elle retourna son étreinte en signe de consentement. « Merci…merci pour tout, » murmura-t-elle.

« Non…c'est à moi de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

FIN


End file.
